double life double troubles
by Qrestine-Vine
Summary: Starring: Sakuno, meek, shy, boring? Guess again! Sakuno is leading a secret life of a singer, and she's getting herself tangled in the webs of love, i intend to make it with multiply guys...haha, do check it out. who'll she'll end up with, i dunno yet..
1. Chapter 1

**Message to readers**

**Hey there! I'm trying my hand at fanfic writing again! Let's hope I don't over plan the damn thing, and end up too tired to bother continuing… (cross my fingers.)**

This is the story of Sakuno, a shy, timid, clumsy girl…or not.

Note: the regulars are still together, in the same tennis team, as they had all entered the same high school. So now it's like the good old days, as Ryoma joins the team once again. So, this is the first year Ryoma entered high school.

"Sayonara Sakuno chan!" Tomoko waved, as she took the turn at the intersection.

"H-hai…sayonara." Sakuno echoed.

Sakuno stood at the intersection, as she watches the figure of her best friend disappear behind the bend.

'Looks like she's gone…' Sakuno thought to herself, as she retraced her steps back to the train station, and boarded the east bound train.

She got out after a few stops and made a beeline for the washroom.

"Damn! I'm going to be late, and Tai is going to have my head." Sakuno muttered, as she dug around in her bag for her makeup kit and a comb.

Where there once was a preppy looking girl in pigtails, there now stood a beauty with wavy tousled chestnut hair in a black mini skirt and black leather top.

'Hmm…now where in blazes is my color spray…'

Digging deeper into her bag, Sakuno emerged holding a can of blonde colored hair spray.

Giving the can a good shake, Sakuno expertly twisted her hair, and sprayed; releasing her hair once again; blonde streaks could be seen weaving through her hair. Satisfied with her handiwork, Sakuno bolted from the toilet, making straight towards RADZ- the hottest club in town.

"Sakryu! Where the hell have you been?! You are late! And the party goers are getting impatient! Kate's been out there stalling for you for the past 15 minutes or so!" Tai screamed.

"It's a pleasure to see you too." Was Sakuno's sarcastic reply.

Sakuno went by the name Sakryu whenever she is at RADZ. As Sakryu, she gets the chance to express the other side of her…the side no one knows about, her secret…one that she have kept and will keep keeping…

"Well, hurry up! The crowds can only wait so long!" Tai hurried.

"I'm going already; you don't need to get your pants in a knot." Sakuno said with a wink, as she took the stage.

The crowd cheered.

Sakuno smiled, "How are you all doing tonight!"

Cheers rose from the crowd, and a few enthusiastic "I love you Sakryu" were heard.

Sakuno smiled, and launched into the crowd's favorite number.

_(When it all falls apart-The Veronicas)_

_I'm having the day from hell,  
It was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream _

Cause baby  
Everything is fed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

Cause baby  
Everything is fed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again

Everything is fed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up (out) where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No x2

Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself out cause things are mended

Sakuno sang song after song, dancing to the fast paced song.

"Great job Sakryu, the crowd loved you as always." Kate beamed, as Sakuno made her way backstage.

"Mada mada…and thank you for covering me when I'm late." Sakuno replied.

"Sakryu! Get your ass here this instant! We need to have a talk about your tardiness!" Tai bellowed.

"Coming Darling!" Sakuno mocked. Rolling her eyes heaven ward, Sakuno gave Kate a helpless shrug and hurried off.

Sakuno strut into Tai's office, and plonk herself down on the cushy chair across from her boss.

"Sakryu! How many times do I have to tell you to be on time! You are lucky that nothing happened this time, there are paying customers here, and you can't keep them waiting forever for you to show up…"

Sakuno had long tuned him out. She was bored, yeah, and that's an understatement. She had sat through this particular lecture of Tai's countless time already, why you shouldn't be late, the possible consequences of her actions, the threat to fire her…Sakuno yawned.

"Are you listening to me Sakryu!" Tai cried, clearly frustrated.

"Hmm…?" Sakuno said, not even bothering to cover up her lack of attention.

"SAKRYU!"

"Yea, yea…I get it ok…"

"You obviously don't! You are still late!"

"Hmph! I can't help it! Unforeseen circumstances ok."

"You sure have lots of unforeseen circumstances!"

"Yes! And I have better things to do than sit through your nagging." Sakuno made to stand up.

"Stop right there! It's bad enough that you came in late, now you're being rude!"

"Do I look like I give a DAMN!?"

"You ought to!"

"Well then…too bad…course I don't." Sakuno said dryly.

"…" Tai seethed.

"See you later Tai." Sakuno said cheerfully, as she ducked out of the room.

"Damn that girl! And damn her ability to sing and dance so well!" Tai muttered.

"Whew! Finally! Now time for some partying before I have to make my way back." Sakuno said aloud, as she exited the backroom and entered the dance floor.

The beat of the music, and the hundreds of moving bodies on the dance floor enveloped Sakuno as she danced away, she danced from one guy to the next, thoroughly enjoying her time as Sakryu.

Taking a glance at the clock, Sakuno was surprised at the time, 'Pity. Party time is over, time to go back to being Sakuno…'

Sakuno changed back into her school uniform at the train station toilet, taking care to remove the blonde streaks in her hair, and also the make up.

"Sakuno! You are back!" Ryusaki Sumiere cried, as she enveloped her grand daughter in a big hug.

"H-hai grandma…I'm sorry I worried you. I got lost again…" Sakuno lied.

"What am I ever going to do with you Sakuno, you are already 17, but you still get lost..." Sumiere Ryuzaki said, shaking her head in wonderment of Sakuno's ability to get lost.

"Gomen…I'm so sorry grandma." Sakuno said, truly meaning every word she said.

Sakuno's ability to get lost was renowned, she could get lost in her own neighborhood for hours, or so everyone thought. But all that was already in the past, the Sakuno now is anything but that. However, she never let on that fact to the world, her so called ability to get lost had saved her numerous times from having to explain the reason she is late home and stuff, and as far as she's concerned what you don't know won't hurt you.

That night Sakuno retired to bed early, too tired from all that dancing…

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Stupid alarm clock"

A hand reached out from beneath the covers, sweeping blindly at the bed side table, in search of the dratted invention a.k.a the alarm clock.

Sakuno smiled sleepily when her hand closed on the said alarm, and with a snap, cut the incessant noise off.

"Ryusaki Sakuno! You are going to be late if you don't get out of bed this instance!" Sumiere Ryusaki chided, simultaneously tugging the sheets off.

"Mmhmmm…"Sakuno muttered incoherently.

"I really don't know what's up with you Sakuno, some mornings you are up earlier than me, and other times like today, you just can't seem to get yourself out of bed…" Sumiere sighed, shaking her head.

"You better get yourself cleaned up now; I'll be downstairs preparing breakfast." Sumiere said, as she left the room.

"Hai…" Sakuno replied, as she dragged herself out of bed.

After cleaning up in the bathroom, Sakuno did her hair in her usual pigtails, she had always worn pigtails to school, for as long as she could remember, and although many girls had changed their hairstyles by now, she still kept hers; for more reason than one.

"Ohayo Sakuno!" Her best friend cried, running up to meet her.

"Ohayo Tomo chan." Sakuno replied, smiling at the ever loud and hyper girl.

"Hurry Sakuno! The Tennis team's morning practice is starting soon!" Tomoko cried, grabbing a hold of Sakuno's hand and dragging her towards the tennis courts.

"Aaahhh!!! Ryoma-sama! Go Royma-sama! Go! Go! Go!" Tomoko cheered, jumping around and waving her poms-poms in the air.

Sakuno sweat dropped.

"Yay! Royma-sama won! Yay!" Tomoko cried, shaking poor Sakuno excitedly.

"T-Tomo chan, it's just a practice match…" Sakuno said.

"What!?" Tomoko cried, glaring at Sakuno, "As president of Ryoma-sama's fan club, it is my duty to cheer Ryoma-sama on at ALL matches! And you as a member of Ryoma-sama's fan club should be cheering too!"

'Yea…except that would make us look like a bunch of freaks, and I personally am not keen on that image…' Sakuno thought, but out loud she merely uttered a meek ok, and continued her silence, cheering for Ryoma in her heart instead. After all it has always been like this…

"Nya! Ochibi! You beat Momo, I better watch out for you!" Eiji cried, thumping Ryoma on the back, causing him to double over.

"Mada mada dane…"

"Nya! Ochibi always say that!"

"Who knows, maybe he has a limited vocabulary!" Momoshiro teased.

Ryoma ignored his sempais, as he made his way to the vending machine for a can of his favorite Grape Ponta.

"Ochibi is no fun!" Eiji pouted.

"Ohayo Ryoma-sama!" Tomoko chorused, once she is in front of Ryoma.

"O-ohayo, Ryoma kun…" Sakuno voiced.

Ryoma answered with a mere tip of his cap, and continued sipping his Ponta, while Tomoko went on and on about some thing or other. Sakuno on the hand kept quiet, sneaking glances at Ryoma from time to time.

'Ryoma is cute. But, he'll never like me; that much is apparent, as he only seems to like tennis and nothing more. Oh well, my crush for him seemed to have lessened some what over time too. It's true that I still feel attracted to him, but the attraction is pretty much manageable, I feel like I can actually be in his presence without being overly nervous and fainting. That I believe is a good thing in a way…Not that I'll be telling Tomo chan anytime soon, she'll probably have my hide, and brand me a traitor or something…but the fact remains that Ryoma is eye candy.' Sakuno thought, grinning.

"What's so funny Ryusaki chan?" Fuji asked, as he made his way out of the court.

"A-ah…nothing Fuji sempai…"Sakuno piped up hurriedly.

"Saa…"

Sakuno put on her most innocent smile.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Fuji asked.

At his question the occupants nearby; namely Ryoma and Tomoko perked up.

"M-me?" Sakuno asked.

"Hai." Fuji replied.

"Yes…erm…why you ask Fuji sempai?"

"I want you to go with me on a date." Fuji said smiling.

"EH!?" Sakuno cried eyes wide.

Tomoko gasped.

Ryoma frowned.

"I-I…" Sakuno stuttered.

"I'll pick you up at 2 o'clock then." Fuji said; the same smile on his face, and left.

"That's GREAT Sakuno chan! I can't believe you have a date with Fuji sempai; the prodigy! Man, all the girls are going to be so jealous of you!" Tomoko cried, as she proceeded to spread the news of Sakuno's upcoming date with Fuji.

Meanwhile, Sakuno is still stunned, and then something struck her.

"Fuji sempai didn't even wait to hear my reply, and had already set the time for the date." Sakuno said aloud.

"Fuji sempai can be pretty pushy at times…and you are too timid." Ryoma said, and walked away.

That night…

'A date? Why in blazes would Fuji sempai want to date me all of a sudden? Not that I abhor the idea, I guess it's just shocking…and so sudden too. Oh well…it's lucky that I don't have to work at RADZ on weekends, hmmm…actually Fuji sempai is pretty cute too!' Sakuno thought, and giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

The Date…

"Sakuno chan? I can call you that right?" Fuji asked, smiling at Sakuno, as they make their way towards the train station.

"H-hai Fuji sempai." Sakuno said meekly.

'Fuji sempai looks so hot in a navy blue collar shirt and jeans. And I never realized he is this tall until I stand next to him.' Sakuno thought, a small smile gracing her face.

"You are daydreaming again Sakuno chan, you better be thinking of me…" Fuji teased.

"Eh?!" Sakuno blushed.

"Saa…you look cute when you blush." Fuji said.

"Stop teasing me Fuji sempai…"

"Sorry Sakuno chan I couldn't help it." Fuji smiled.

"S-so, where are we going Fuji Sempai?" Sakuno asked.

"Secret." Was Fuji's one word answer.

"Oh ok…I guess I'll have to wait and see huh?"

Fuji merely smiled.

And the two sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

"We have reached." Fuji said, grabbing Sakuno's hand and leading her out.

Sakuno blushed at the contact.

A collective gasp could be heard somewhere in the train.

"Nya! Did you see that? They are holding hands already!" Eiji cried.

"Yea, Fuji sure moves fast." Momo said.

"Fsssh."

"I think we should head back, it's not nice to spy…" Oishi piped.

"Nya! No way Oishi! Don't you want to know what happens?"

"Demo…it's not very nice."

"Nya, we are showing our concern, not spying. Nya, not spying."

"Concern…well…I guess it's not that bad then…" Oishi said uncertainly.

"Of course Oishi sempai, we are showing concern!" Momo interjected.

"Fssssh."

"The doors are closing." Ryoma pointed out.

This got everyone's attention and they dashed out of the train.

"Ice-skating?! Erm…Fuji sempai, I don't know how to…" Sakuno trailed off.

"Saa…I'll teach you."

With that the two made their way to the skating rink.

Fuji took to the ice with practiced ease.

"See? It's easy Sakuno chan." Fuji said.

"Erm…" Sakuno said, taking a tentative step forward on the ice.

Sakuno wobbled and swayed, and ended up sprawled on the ice.

'Damn! This is so embarrassing…How the hell Fuji sempai do it…' Sakuno thought exasperatedly.

"Here." Fuji said, extending his hand to help Sakuno up.

"Arigato." Sakuno said.

"It's no problem Sakuno chan, here, I'll teach you."

Sakuno nodded, keeping a tight hold on Fuji's hand, letting Fuji pull her along the ice.

"Did you get the feel of the ice now?" Fuji asked, after pulling her around the rink a few times.

"Hai."

"Good, now I'll teach you how to place your feet." Fuji said.

Sakuno tried to copy Fuji's position, but just could seem to get it right.

"This is harder than tennis." Sakuno said.

"Take your time Sakuno, you'll get it, it's always hard at first, you will get it in the end." Fuji encouraged.

"I wish…" Sakuno muttered.

"Did you say something Sakuno chan?" Fuji inquired with a slight tilt of his head.

"A-ah…no; I didn't say anything." Sakuno said hurriedly.

"Saa…"

Sakuno nodded albeit most enthusiastically.

"Shall we continue with the lesson then?" Fuji asked.

"Hai, Fuji sempai."

From afar, the regulars watched…

"Nya! Fuji is standing so close to Sakuno chan."

"He is, but he is teaching Ryusaki chan to skate." Oishi said.

"Technically, he didn't have to stand quite as close to teach someone to ice-skate, according to my data, he is standing a bit closer than he has to." Inui noted.

"Hoi?"

"Fuji sempai you sly dog." Momo grinned.

"Inui sempai, your data might be wrong." Ryoma said.

"No way! Inui sempai is too good to be wrong." Momo piped up.

"Fssssh." Kaido hissed in agreement.

"See, even He agrees." Momo said.

"Whatever." Ryoma said with a frown.

"Could it be?" Inui suddenly said.

"What?" Ryoma said.

"You like Ryusaki chan." Inui said matter-of-factly.

Ryoma's eyes widened.

"EH?!" The rest of the regulars went.

"..." Royma tugged his cap lower.

"Ochibi's blushing!" Eiji teased.

"Am not, Eiji sempai."

"Ooh…someone's in denial…" Momoshiro sing-songed.

"I can't believe our baby has grown up so quickly...first love…a truly remarkable blessing and curse…the time has come for you to experience it all…" Oishi mumbled, tears of happiness shinning in his eyes.

"Nya! Oishi mama is crying tears of joy for you ochibi!" Eiji said thumping Ryoma on the back.

"Ah…a most interesting development..." Inui muttered, as he scribbled furiously in his pocket notebook.

"Waaahh!? Eiji sempai, you better turn Echizen away, he won't like what's happening over there." Momoshiro said, as the scene at the ice rink entered his scope of vision.

"Nya? What's…?" Eiji trailed off, as he registered what's on the ice rink.

Ryoma took the opportunity of Eiji being distracted to glance in the ice rink, his eyes widening, hands clenched at his side.

There on the middle of the ice rink laid Sakuno, trapped beneath Fuji.

"That bastard!" Ryoma growled, his expression darkening.

"They took a fall; it is Ryusaki that pulled Fuji down in her rush to steady herself." Inui stated.

"Fsssh…Fuji sempai should be able to withstand the pull of Ryusaki right?"

Momoshiro and Eiji sent Kaidou dark looks, "You are not helping."

By now, Ryoma was visibly shaking with anger.

"Hmm, I'll need more data to confirm if Fuji allowed himself to be pulled down or not." Inui said.

"That's it!" Ryoma said his look promising lots of pain for the tensai as he made a dash toward the pair. But, he was held back at the last second by his two sempai-Momoshiro and Eiji.

"Let me go, Eiji sempai! Momo sempai!" Ryoma growled as he struggled fruitlessly to break free.

"Nya! Calm down Ochibi! You can't go marching up to them like that!" Eiji cried.

"I can, and am…" Ryoma retorted.

"No! They are not supposed to know that we are here!" Momo cried, struggling to keep a royally-pissed Ryoma from approaching the pair on the ice.

"Let me go…" Ryoma growled.

"If you go up to them, Ryusaki chan will know that you have been spying on her, and there is a 40 chance that she'll be mad at you, and a 95 chance that she'll think of you as a stalker." Inui stated.

"Fine! But if Fuji sempai tries again…" Ryoma cried, quieting down at last.

"Most definitely Ryoma! If Fuji sempai pulls another stunt like that, I'll go with you and give him a good trashing too!" Momo said vehemently.

"Nya! Me too!" Eiji piped up.

"Fighting is bad. And for all you know it really is just pure accident that they landed up in that position…" Oishi reasoned.

"That is correct. There is a 50 chance that it is purely an accident and 50 that Fuji manipulated it to be so." Inui stated.

"Fssh…"

With that they resumed their watch over the pair on the ice.

"I'm going to let go of your hand now Sakuno chan, follow what I told you to do earlier, you would be fine." Fuji said.

"No! Not yet Fuji sempai, I-I can't do this, I'll fall…" Sakuno pleaded, latching tightly onto Fuji's hand.

"Trust me, and trust yourself Sakuno chan, you'll be fine."

"B-But…" Sakuno stuttered.

"If you fall, I'll catch you. I promise." Fuji said, with that, Fuji detached his hands from Sakuno, skating a distance away.

"Oh hell…I can't do this…I'm going to fall…" Sakuno whispered, standing on the spot; refusing to move an inch.

"Come here Sakuno chan, you can do it."

Sakuno shook her head stubbornly.

"Don't you trust me?" Fuji asked, putting on a pained expression, and proceeding to skate away.

"I-I…" Sakuno uttered.

'Damnit! Why can't he understand, it's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I suck at balancing, period. How the hell does he expect me to move in this zero friction ice without falling flat on my face? Oh hell…he's going further away…wait...I don't want to be left behind...!' Sakuno thought in frustration.

"F-Fuji sempai!" Sakuno cried, skating over frantically and grabbing Fuji's hands.

"See Sakuno chan? You can do it." Fuji smiled.

"Eh?! I-I guess I did…" Sakuno said surprised at the distance she made across the ice.

"You are really smart Sakuno chan."

"N-no, it's all thanks to Fuji sempai's help." Sakuno protested.

"So, Sakuno chan thinks I'm a good coach?"

"H-hai. Fuji sempai is a very good coach. Arigatou." Sakuno bowed.

But due to her bowing, she lost her balance, causing her to fall forwards.

"Aaahhh!!" Sakuno cried, closing her eyes in anticipation of the fall; however the impact never did come…

"Got you." Fuji said, holding Sakuno by the waist.

"I'm so sorry Fuji sempai. Sorry…" Sakuno said, lifting her head off Fuji's chest.

"It's ok, Sakuno chan, I don't mind, not at all…" Fuji said with a smile.

"I'm so clumsy Fuji sempai…really sorry for causing you trouble." Sakuno said, embarrassed by her disability in balancing.

"It's not a problem, besides; didn't I promise you that I'll catch you?" Fuji winked.

Sakuno blushed.

Seeing the scene, Ryoma's blood boiled.

"Restrain Echizen! He's going to blow!" Momo cried, grabbing hold of a shaking Ryoma.

"Nya! Ochibi!" Eiji cried; grabbing a hold of Ryoma's other arm.

"There is an 82 chance that that is an accident." Inui noted.

"Dude! Will you calm down! Inui said it's an accident!" Momo cried.

"Yea…? And what about the other 18?!" Ryoma growled.

"Hmm…I believe that 10 is that Fuji has a hand in this, and…" However, Inui was cut off by his team mates' death glares.

"Fsssh…you really are in love with Ryusaki chan…"

"I'm not." Was Ryoma's arrogant reply.

A collective "Eh!?" was heard, as the other members of the club swerve their attention onto Ryoma.

"What!? You little brat! If you are not in love with Sakuno why are you mad in the first place!" Momo spluttered.

"Are you sure you have no feelings for Ryusaki? Your reaction is really like that of a jealous boyfriend." Oishi piped up.

"Nya! Oishi is right! You acted like a jealous boyfriend." Eiji agreed.

"Fssh." Kaidou nodded.

"There is an 82 chance that Echizen is in love with Ryusaki chan, but haven't quite figured out that he is in love with her…" Inui offered.

Ryoma blinked.

"That's it isn't it? You may be gifted in tennis, but you sure are slow in love!" Momo grinned, patting Ryoma in the back.

"I didn't say that Momo sempai." Ryoma replied coolly.

"Don't worry Ryoma, love is a wondrous and lovely thing, it may seem unfamiliar and daunting at first, but it is a really fun and sweet thing, you should embrace it." Oishi said; a motherly look on his face.

"And how would you know that? You have been in love…?" Ryoma questioned.

"Nya!? Oishi is in love?! Who is she? Why didn't you tell me…" Eiji asked a little crestfallen.

"N-No Eiji, I've never been in love. I just thought it is so since all romance stories are like that." Oishi replied sheepishly.

"Hmm…romance novels…Oishi is a hopeless romantic at heart." Inui muttered, scribbling in his notebook.

"Take it from someone who knows love, you are in love Ryoma, and with Sakuno no less." Momo declared proudly.

"I don't remember making you my heart Momo sempai…And if your experience of love is your one-sided crush on Tachibana's sister…that says a lot." Ryoma said coldly.

"I'll have you know that there are plenty of girls out there who would die for a day with me, and yet here I am spending it with an unappreciative brat like you." Momo retorted.

"Oh yea…?" Ryoma scoffed.

"Yea!" Momo affirmed.

Ryoma shrugged.

Momo glared.

"Ok, simmer down you guys…We don't need a fight." Oishi refereed.

"You are right Oishi sempai; I'm above fighting with dense brats like him."

"What did you…?" Ryoma glared.

"Nya! No fighting!" Eiji cried, stepping in to help Oishi.

Inui continued scribbling in his notebook.

Kaidou looked around dispassionately, once in a while turning to look at the progress on the ice.

"Sakuno chan are you hungry? Would you like to go for lunch?" Fuji asked.

"Y-yea…I guess I've forgotten about my stomach since I'm having so much fun." Sakuno smiled.

"I'm glad you are having fun." Fuji said.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Sakuno said.

"It's my pleasure, if you like, we could come again." Fuji smiled.

"Hai." Sakuno beamed.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Fuji asked, as they got off the ice-skating rink.

"Umm…anything is fine with me." Sakuno replied.

"Saa…what about pizza?" Fuji suggested.

Sakuno nodded.

"I'm telling you Ryoma, you are in love with Sakuno chan!" Momo stated.

"And didn't I tell you…" Ryoma started but was interrupted by Kaidou.

"Fssh…they are gone…"

With that the whole group started to look around frantically in search of the couple. Eiji turned in time to see them disappearing out the door.

"Hoi! They just went out the door! Let's go nya!" Eiji said.

"Hey! They just entered a pizza place! Heh! I can feel my tummy grumbling, I totally neglected my poor tummy…" Momo said, rubbing his empty stomach.

"You neglect your tummy…? That's a miracle." Ryoma stated.

Momo chose to ignore the jab, preferring to concentrate on pizza.

"Let's go guys! I'm starved!" Momo urged, already on his way to enter the eatery.

"No Momo!" Oishi cried.

"Why not?" Momo frowned.

"Nya! They will see us if we go in." Eiji piped.

"B-but…I'm hungry…"

"There is a hot dog stand in the vicinity." Inui stated.

"Really?! I love hot dogs! Where is it Inui sempai?"

"Hmm…" Inui said, flipping through his notebook.

"Yea…?" Momo urged.

"Hm…" Inui muttered.

"So? Where is it?" Momo asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Inui said, his glasses glinting under the sunlight.

"You don't know?" Momo asked in disbelief.

"Not really." Inui replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh man! My poor tummy…" Momo sobbed.

"I think it is around that corner…" Oishi said, pointing to the corner ahead.

"Alright! You have my tummy's eternal gratitude." Momo said with tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Hoi! I want hotdogs too!" Eiji cheered.

"Why don't we place our orders and someone could go buy it, while some of us keep watch over the two." Oishi suggested.

"Alright! I want 8 hotdogs! And I want chili and mustard! And I want one purely with ketchup! And…and…"

"Fssh…why don't you go buy, since you are ordering that many…" Kaidou said.

"And somebody better goes with him; I doubt he could even carry his share of food…" Ryoma said.

"Nya! I'll go with Momo! And Ochibi can come help carry too!" Eiji cried.

"It's settled then." Oishi said.

"Onwards to hotdogs!" Momo cried, pumping his fists in the air.

"Why must I get dragged along…" Ryoma sulked.

"You can't expect us to do all the work while you wait and eat!" Momo cried.

"…If you didn't eat that much, I wouldn't have to come help you carry your food…" Ryoma mumbled.

"What did you say…?" Momo asked.

"Nothing…" Ryoma muttered.

In the restaurant…

"How do you like the pizza Sakuno chan?" Fuji inquired.

"They are really good Fuji sempai." Sakuno smiled.

"I'm glad you like it…Ah, don't move." Fuji said, reaching over to clean off a bit of sauce from the side of Sakuno's mouth.

"Eh!? T-Thank you." Sakuno blushed.

Fuji smiled in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hiya! Thanks for the reviews! I kinda lost the drive to write on this anymore, but I'll try and go on as much as possible, hope you guys like this chappy.

"Ah…did you see that? A romantic moment…" Oishi said with a warm smile upon his lips.

"Interesting…Fuji sure knows how to create the atmosphere…data…"

"We are back with the food. So, what did we miss?" Momo asked.

A look was shared between Oishi, inui and Kaidou.

"Nothing much." Oishi said.

"Oh, I get it. But you have to tell me later Oishi sempai." Momo whispered to Oishi, giving Ryoma a side-way look.

"What…" Ryoma asked, a tad agitated.

"Nothing. Let's eat! I'm starved!" Momo grinned, as he wolfed down his hotdogs.

And the stake-out outside the pizzeria continues…

"Check please." Fuji said to the waiter.

"How much is it Fuji sempai?" Sakuno queried.

"Don't worry about it, this is my treat." Fuji smiled.

"I-I can't possibly…after bringing me out and letting me enjoy so much, it would be unfair if you have to pay for my food too." Sakuno argued.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, and that in itself is payback enough. Anyway, what kind of guy I'll be if I let my cute girlfriend pay?"

"Eh…you are too kind sempai, thank you." Sakuno blushed.

And with that the two of them left the pizzeria.

"Where do you want to go now Sakuno chan?"

"Umm…I'm so full now, how about a walk in the park? If that is ok with sempai…"

"As my lady wishes." Fuji bowed.

Sakuno giggled.

"Shall we?" Fuji asked, extending his arm for her.

Sakuno nodded shyly and slipped her arm through his.

Ryoma stood hidden around the corner fuming.

"The Ryoma now is scarier than he is on the tennis court." Momo whispered to Eiji.

"Hoi." Eiji whispered.

Ryoma growled.

"And he has the cheek to say that he isn't in love with sakuno chan." Momo scoffed.

"I am not in love with her." Ryoma deadpanned.

"Ryoma will probably sink if you throw him in the pool." Inui muttered.

"What has that got to do with anything Inui sempai?" Momo asked, while Ryoma directed a death glare at the said sempai.

"Hehehh…think about it." Inui grinned, his glasses glinting.

"Huh?" Was Momo's intelligent answer.

"I do not sink, I can swim." Ryoma retorted.

"Really now…data…" Inui mumbled, scribbling it into his trusty notebook.

"Fssssh…Inui sempai are you implying that Echizen is dense?" Kaidou asked.

"Ahh…quite correct, correct indeed." Inui muttered, scribbling more things into his notebook.

"Nya, Ryoma is dense, so he sinks. Hahahaha." Eiji laughed.

Ryoma glared.

"Am I hearing things? Did **the **Inui make a jib at our Ryoma? That's wicked! Haha, didn't know you had a sense of humour in you sempai. Although it's a rather scientific joke, it's still a joke. Haha!" Momo grinned.

Ryoma glared harder.

"Alright now, stop teasing Ryoma, he is having a hard enough time coping with his jealousy as it is." Oishi interrupted.

But his kind intervention was rewarded with the deadliest glare from the chibi yet.

"I.am.not.jealous." Ryoma gritted out.

"Well then Ryoma, who would sink in a pool, do enlighten us." Momo teased.

"I only see her as a sister if anything." Ryoma stated.

"Course you do, then you sure is one hell of an over-protective…" Momo scoffed.

"I-am-not-over-protective."

"If this isn't over-protective, I'll hate to see your version of over-protective. Don't you agree Eiji sempai?"

Ryoma turned on his super intense 100 scary glare at Eiji, causing him to sweat-drop, and hesitantly back away to hide behind Oishi.

"Nya! Ochibi is soo scary!" Eiji cried.

Ryoma looked about him then, and his blood ran cold.

"Where are they?!"

"Huh?" the group asked, before realization dawned.

"Nya! We lost them!" Eiji cried frantically.

"They must have gone on ahead while we were too busy arguing." Oishi said.

"Fsssh…"

"Nya! What do we do? What do we do? And how is Oichibi going to protect our little princess?" Eiji wailed.

"Calm down Eiji, they may be around here somewhere, we can try looking for them." Oishi suggested.

That being said, the group split up to look for the couple.

1 hour 45 minutes later, a group of disheartened boys met up, none of them had found the pair.

"I guess we should go back now, since we can't find them." Oishi said.

"Nya! What about Sakuno chan?" Eiji piped up.

"I'm sure Fuji would send her home safely." Oishi said.

"He'll better…" Ryoma muttered darkly.

"Lighten up Ryoma! Fuji sempai would see Sakuno chan home, besides it's not dark yet. Momo chided.

"Hmph."

"Well, since there's nothing else we can do, let's go back then." Oishi said.

Everyone nodded their agreement, and the group dispersed.

At night outside Sakuno's house…

"Thank you Fuji sempai for sending me home." Sakuno said with a bow.

"Saa…I'm only doing what any other guy would." Fuji smiled.

"U-Umm…S-S-See you tomorrow." Sakuno muttered, preparing to enter the house.

"Aw…no goodbye kiss?" Fuji teased.

"Eh!?"

"I was just kidding Sakuno chan, I couldn't help teasing you when you look so cute blushing."

"G-Good night." Sakuno said, and darted into the house.

The next day in school…

"Sakuno chan! So how did your date with Fuji sempai go? I demand to know all the juicy details!" Tomoko demanded.

Sakuno cringed, 'Seriously, that girl is too loud, too early…the fact that we are so different and yet best friends never fails to amaze me…heh…guess miracles do exist…'

"Sakuno chan! Hello! Anybody in there!" Tomoko shouted, shaking Sakuno roughly out of her thoughts.

"Gomen…I kinda space out…" Sakuno said.

"Ah…of course, of course, you are a space cadet as always, but this time you must be spacing out on your date with Fuji semapi eh?" Tomoko teased.

"Tomo chan!"

"Lighten up girl; I totally understand, after a date with a HOT guy like that, no girl would be in the right mind for school."

"N-no, it's not like that." Sakuno denied.

"Eh?! You mean you didn't have fun?" Tomoko asked mouth agape and eyes wide.

"I did have fun."

"I'm happy for you! So, did you kiss?"

"W-wha!" Sakuno stuttered.

"Hug?"

"Tomo chan!" Sakuno cried, flustered.

"Heheh…ok I'll spare you for now since we are in school, but you'll better tell me later. And your boyfriend's here." Tomoko winked, before running off.

"Ohayo Sakuno chan."

"O-Ohayo Fuji sempai. Why are you here?"

"Saa…isn't it normal for boyfriends to walk their girlfriends to class…" Fuji smiled.

"Eh?!"

"Hai, I want you to be my girlfriend." Fuji replied.

"I-I…umm…"

"Let's go." Fuji said taking a hold of Sakuno's hand.

"B-But I haven't agreed yet." Sakuno cried.

"I'm not giving you a choice, you will be mine." Fuji smirked.

Hearing that, something in Sakuno snapped.

"What! I'm not some thing you can possess, I have a mind of my own, just because I keep quiet most of the time doesn't give you the right to make such decisions without my consent! I hate guys like yo…" Sakuno ranted, but was cut off by Fuji's lips crashing onto hers.

"N-Nnn…" Sakuno struggled against the kiss.

Fuji deepened the kiss.

_Slap!_

Sakuno glared at Fuji who's currently spotting a nice red handprint on his left cheek.

"Don't ever do that again!" Sakuno growled.

"Saa…so you do have a temper, interesting…I'm liking you more and more." Fuji smirked.

Sakuno glared before running off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all, sorry for the wait, here's the next chappy. And thanks for all your reviews! -**

"Sakuno chan! Let's go home together, and you can tell me all about your date with Fuji sempai!" Tomoko squealed, as she latched herself tightly onto Sakuno's arm.

"Fuji is a jerk..." Sakuno muttered.

"Did you say something?" Tomoko asked.

Sakuno shook her head, as the two made their way over to the school gate.

"Anyway, Sakuno you are so lucky! Fuji sempai is such a good catch! If only he doesn't have to go for his photography club activities, he could very well be walking you home now, instead of me."

"Lucky my ass…" Sakuno grimaced.

"And you could be well on your way on your second date now if not for the photography club; Fuji sempai should quit the club so that the two of you could have a date on this day every week…" Tomoko rambled on, unbeknownst to what Sakuno had just uttered.

The two strolled on, with Tomoko getting more and more excited; gushing about their future date, wedding, and even kids…to which Sakuno could only sweat-drop and quicken her steps.

"Ah…time for us to part Tomo chan, bye." Sakuno cried, waving Tomoko off.

'Shit! I'm going to be late again...' Sakuno cringed, bounding off into the train station's toilet, emerging seconds later as her second identity-Sakryu.

"You are late again!" Tai grumbled, finally tired of nagging after the girl, who, apparently didn't care, and never bothered to turn up on time anyway.

"Right again, Captain Obvious." Sakryu smirked.

"Just get up that stage…" Tai mumbled.

"Right on!" With that Sakuno bounded onto the stage, mike in hand and hips swaying to the beat of the song.

"All right! Love you babe!" Some guys hooted from the dance floor.

To which Sakuno responded with a flirtatious wink.

Unbeknownst to Sakuno, tonight among the crowd was Eiji, Momo, Oishi, and Inui.

(Well…it was all Eiji's idea, and Momo was easily pursued and Oishi being the worrywart that he is decided to tag along to prevent the boys from getting too drunk, and of course Inui was there just for his data collection purposes, and perhaps help out in the carrying bit if Eiji and Momo did go overboard with the alcohol…it's a secret between the four, because Tezuka wouldn't approve of it, and would probably make them run laps if he ever found out.)

"This is from me, _With Love._" Sakryu whispered seductively into the mike.

_**(With Love-Hilary Duff)**_

_Just slow me down, slow me down  
Tell me tomorrow everything will be around  
Just slow me down, slow me down  
You're the one who keeps me on the ground_

_Baby, you can be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You could even be blunt  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love._

_I can take your honesty, all your words weigh heavily  
Listening to you all the time (all the time)  
I wanna be there for you, the way you've been there for me  
Always help me walk the line (walk the line)_

_You could tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_All this time we finally know each other  
Now that I've been leaning on your shoulder  
I can tell you baby that  
You're right, when you're right  
You're wrong, when you're wrong  
And I can be weak 'cause I know you'll be strong_

_Baby, you can be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You could even be blunt  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
You could tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love, love, love, love_

_Baby, you can be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You could even be blunt  
Just do it with love, love, love,love  
You could tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love._

_Just do it with love, love, love, love  
Just do it with love._

"She's hot!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Momo!" Eiji nodded enthusiastically.

"She has a great voice…" Oishi added with a dreamy smile.

"She looks familiar…" Inui piped up.

"What!?" The other three gasped.

"You know her Inui sempai?!" Momo cried in astonishment.

"Maybe, maybe not...more data is needed…" Inui stated.

A collective sigh…

"Nya! Don't get our hopes up like that, I thought you knew her and could introduce her to us!"

"I only said she looks familiar, I don't recall ever saying that I know her." Inui said.

"It's only natural that we would think that you know her since you said she is familiar." Oishi said.

"That would be an incorrect deduction; here take a look at this picture." Inui said, simultaneously whipping out a picture from his pocket.

"Ayumi Hamasaki?" Momo cried.

"Nya! I didn't know Inui like Ayumi Hamasaki."

"Heheh! So, you do have it in you huh? Inui sempai!" Momo winked.

"She looks familiar right?" Inui asked.

"EH!? Don't tell me you are going to tell me that that is not Ayumi but her twin sister!" Momo cried.

"No. The point I'm trying to make here is that she looks familiar right? But yet, you don't know her, like really know who she is." Inui said.

"But, I know who she is." Momo stated.

"Yes, you know her, but you don't know her on a personal level."

"So, you know who that singer up there is?" Momo asked.

"Sakryu." Inui stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? How did you know that?" Momo asked astounded.

"Simple, her fans were screaming her name when she came out." Inui stated.

"Nya! Nya! She's coming down to the dance floor." Eiji interjected excited.

"Great chance! We can dance with her and maybe get her number." Momo cheered.

"Hoi! I'm going over first Momo!" Eiji said cheekily, sticking his tongue out at Momo.

"Huh? Hey no fair Eiji sempai!" Momo groused.

"Hey there." Eiji whispered, wrapping his arms around Sakryu.

'Eh!? Eiji sempai! What is he doing here…' Sakuno thought frantically. 'Wait; calm down Sakuno, he probably doesn't recognize you.'

"Hey." Sakryu whispered back.

"You have a great voice, and you are an excellent dancer." Eiji whispered, twirling Sakryu.

"Heh, I get that a lot." Sakryu tossed back.

"But, none is as sincere as me; I say this from the bottom of my heart." Eiji winked.

"Sure you do." Sakryu said, giving Eiji a half-smile.

"You have a sexy smile too." Eiji complimented.

'Hmm…is this really the Eiji sempai I know? He seemed so mature, not to mention flirtatious…' Sakuno thought.

"You are silent, you don't believe me?" Eiji asked, grabbing hold of Sakryu's hand, he placed it over his heart.

"I'm an athletic, but my heart has never beat harder than it did right now, when you're near me." Eiji whispered.

"Honeyed words." Sakryu replied.

"I don't tell lies Princess." Eiji smiled.

"Sure you don't…even if you do, you won't be telling me that now would you?"

"My Princess, why do you doubt me so? I am sincere in being your friend, and if you'll give me the honour of bringing you out on a date, you can attest to that yourself." Eiji whispered.

"Alas my dear prince, I'm afraid I would have to turn down your offer, for I am very busy, and have not time for dates." Sakryu said in an exaggerated tone.

"You are cute, I like you, this won't be the last that we'll meet." Eiji said smoothly.

"Of course…you'll see me more often than you know it…" Sakryu muttered, as she watches Eiji exit the dance floor.

'Hmmm…but that is pretty unexpected, never thought Eiji sempai have that side to him…but, I must say that I'm intrigued…' Sakryu thought, with a ghost of a smile.

"So, how did it go Eiji?" Oishi asked.

Eiji merely smirked with a shake of his head.

"Ah…don't feel bad about it Eiji." Oishi consoled.

"Nya! Of course not! I'll get her number another time, where's Momo? Didn't he want her number too?" Eiji asked.

"He's over there, with Tachibana's sister." Oishi said, pointing to his right.

"Nya! No wonder! He really likes Ann chan, guess there's one less rival vying for Sakryu's love then!" Eiji piped up.

"Eiji, you really like that singer don't you?" Oishi smiled.

"Nya! She's sooo…Cute!" Eiji grinned.

"Hmmm…data, Eiji has fallen in love, there's a 99 chance that he'll be coming back here for the next few days…" Inui muttered.

"Really?! You plan to come back again?" Oishi asked.

"Eheheh…Well...I really like her performance." Eiji replied sheepishly.

"You have my support Eiji sempai!" Momo cried, patting Eiji vigorously on the back.

"Nya! You are back Momo! How did your chat with Ann chan go?" Eiji asked.

"Heheh! Score! I got a date with her!" Momo smirked.

"That's great news Momo, I feel happy for you!" Oishi added, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Ehhh…Oishi sempai! Don't use my shirt as your hanky…" Momo piped up.

"G-gomen…I was just too happy! I can't believe all of you are growing up so very fast." Oishi cried.

"You are too emotional Oishi sempai, but thanks! I can't wait for my date!" Momo cheered.

"Data…data…data…" Inui mumbled.

**Later at night…Sakuno's bedroom…**

Diary Entry…

Dear diary, I really totally love my job at RADZ!!! It's like the only time I get to be me without having to bother about what others might or might not think! Damn…why do I only get to be Sakryu for a few hours on a few nights and Sakuno for practically…too long. Ahhh well…I know I haven't really wrote for awhile, but I'm not really all that keen to write to you, no offense intended, not that a book like you could take offense anyway…WHAT!? If you are unhappy sue me, like you can! Haha! In any case, I'm only writing because this is a birthday present from Tomo-chan, and seriously I don't know what else to do with this overly childish girly book then to write in it…I thought of using it for notes taking or something, but it's too embarrassing to use such a book like you at this age. And if I don't use it, and Tomo-chan finds out…I don't even want to begin to think of the consequences…Spare me! Besides…I figured it's fine to write to you when I have nothing better to do…plus the fact that you are secure…since you have a voice-recognition device for unlocking…come to think of it…what the heck, a voice-recognition device on a diary?! What would those people come up with next??? Sorry…I side-tracked again…why am I apologizing anyway…Ok, to the facts. I went on a date with Fuji sempai…it was fun, but Fuji was a little how you put it…pushy. Yup, that guy is damn pushy; he branded me his girlfriend and even kissed me without my permission!!! (That was my first kiss too!) Like whom the hell does he think he is!? Oh yea…he is the tennis prodigy with lots of fan-girls…but that is no excuse for what he did! Not every girl have to fall at his feet just because he is all that! So, I'm a bit pissed…scratch that. I'm VERY PISSED!

That's it, no more writing about him…moving on. Guess who I saw at RADZ today? Eiji-sempai! You know, the one from tennis, who's always so hyped up that I thought at some point that he was drugs…guess what. He was way different when he was talking to Sakryu though, and I mean WAY different. He's like a whole new different person, I mean he was; dare I say…mature and smooth? I almost thought it was his twin or something…that is until I remembered that he doesn't have a twin…and besides, he came with Oishi, Momo, and Inui…so, that's really THE Eiji! No mistaking it there! But, he's total personality transplant is intriguing...very very intriguing…That's all for now…bye.

(P.S if you are wondering when I'm going to brighten your blank pages of life…hmm…that depends…so happy waiting!)

End of Diary Entry…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry bout the wait, I've written a long one this time, hope it makes up for the waiting time! hope you guys would like it! And thanks again for all the reviews! LOL! (Reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing, so pls review, I wanna know if I've done ok, or if it sucks…thanks!)**

The story continues….

_**This is the morning after the diary entry**_

"You look so cute when you are asleep…"

"Zzzz…"

"Sakuno, wake up sleepy head..."

"Mmmhmmm…"

"Not going to wake up are we?"

"…"

One is dreaming away in oblivion.

The other smirked.

"Guess sleeping beauty needs to be woken up the old way…"

Chu

Blink, blink, blink…

"Aaaahhh!!! W-Wh-y What are you doing in my room!?" Sakuno screamed, pushing the weight off her.

"Saa…you wouldn't wake up when I tried to wake you, so I thought you wanted to re-enact the tale of Sleeping Beauty…" Fuji replied with an oh-so-innocent look.

"What the hell!!! This is the second time! Who the hell gave you the right to kiss me!?" Sakuno fumed.

"Saa…I'm your boyfriend, of course I have the right to kiss you." Fuji smiled.

"I never said I wanted to be your girlfriend! And as of now, I tell you the answer is N-O, NO! As in no way in hell!"

"Interesting…you have a temper in the mornings…" Fuji noted.

"I do not! I am only mad right now because of you!"

"You hurt me so…to think that I woke up early and came all the way down here to escort my beloved girlfriend to school, only to be yelled at…" Fuji sighed dramatically.

Sakuno glared.

"How did you get in here?" Sakuno demanded.

"Ryusaki sensei let me in." Fuji replied simply.

"Oh really?" Sakuno asked with an eyebrow raised.

Fuji nodded, the usual innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Then where is she now?"

"She said she had to attend to something in school, and left."

"She WHAT!?"

"She left." Fuji smiled.

"She left me alone at home, and she didn't even wake me up…"

"She didn't leave you alone; and she left me to wake you up." Fuji smiled.

"Yeah? That's worst…what is Obaasan thinking, leaving me alone with…with…YOU!"

"What's wrong with that? I told her I'm your boyfriend and she's really happy for you."

"That's exactly what's wrong with it. You are not my boyfriend."

"But Ryusaki sensei approved of us, and she is really very happy, saying something along the lines of you finally getting a boyfriend, and how relieved she is to hear that."

"Firstly, there is no us. And Obaasan has been worried about me not getting a boyfriend? I didn't know she feels that way…"

"Saa…so, to ease her worries, you can be my girlfriend." Fuji smiled.

"No." Sakuno replied without even thinking.

"Saa…no for now then, but you will come around to me soon." Fuji smirked.

Sakuno sighed in frustration.

"Get out…" Sakuno said.

"Saa…it's rude to chase away your guest."

"…I'm going to change, so could you please get out of my room? Is that better?" Sakuno reiterated in a sugar-coated tone.

"Much better." Fuji nodded in approval.

Sakuno sighed.

"Well...ready to go to school my beloved?" Fuji asked, holding the main door open for Sakuno.

"Yea, yea…like I have a choice…" Sakuno cringed.

"So, the rumors are true…She's the one going out with Fuji kun…" Someone whispered.

"Who is she? Fuji sempai's girlfriend?" Someone else whispered.

"She doesn't look like much, why Fuji sempai chose somebody like her…" another whispered.

"That little witch, how dare she snatch Fuji kun from under our noses. She must have used some nasty method to coerce Fuji kun into a relationship with her…" yet another whispered.

"You sure have a lot of fan-girls huh…?" Sakuno muttered, a little unnerved by all the stares and glares coming from girls all around the campus.

"Saa…but I have eyes only for you." Fuji whispered into her ear.

"Eh!?" Sakuno blushed at the closeness.

Fuji smirked.

"Don't whisper into my ear like that! Are you secretly plotting my demise or something?! Your fan-girls looked positively murderous right about now!" Sakuno whispered harshly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Fuji replied seriously.

"Eh?!" Sakuno gasped, taken aback by his sudden seriousness, but soon dismissing it, as his usual smiling face was back on.

"Saa…We've reached your classroom." Fuji stated.

"Yea…thanks…I guess…" Sakuno mumbled.

"You don't have to thank me; this is the duty of a boyfriend."

"You are not my…ah…forget it, not like you are going to listen to it anyway, but seriously, please don't walk me to school and class anymore…I value my life…and I mean it, if I see you at my house with the excuse of 'walking me to school' I'll…I'll hate you for eternity." Sakuno half pleaded and threaten.

"Saaa…" Fuji smiled.

"I mean it!" Sakuno affirmed.

You know something Sakuno? I always thought you are a sweet quiet girl, but as I spent more time with you, I begin to realize that you are not all that weak after all, you do have a strong character, and that makes me like you even more." Fuji said sincerely.

Sakuno was speechless.

"You are really very interesting, have a great day today." Fuji said, dropping a kiss on Sakuno's forehead, with that he left.

Sakuno blushed.

'What the hell…Why did my heart speed up just now when he said those words? I'm supposed to hate him right? But, I do feel comfortable when I'm around him, and I tend to say what I really feel…it's good to be able to do that when I'm being Sakuno…considering the fact that I only got to be sarcastic and all that when I'm Sakryu…and he seems to accept and even likes the real me…oh this is too confusing! Forget it, I'll just go with the flow, and avoid those fan-girls of his like the plague…' Sakuno thought.

"Woo! Sakuno chan! You and Fuji sempai are so lovey-dovey outside the classroom." Tomoko teased.

"T-That is not true…" Sakuno defended.

"Yeah right! We all saw it! Even Ryoma kun." Tomoko cried.

"Ryo…Ryoma kun…?" Sakuno repeated, her eyes trailing to the tennis prince sitting at the side.

Their eyes met, and Sakuno blushed.

"O-Ohayo Ryoma kun…"Sakuno greeted.

Ryoma merely replied with a tip of his cap.

'Ryoma is cold as always…but cute as always too…' Sakuno mused.

"Alright! Everyone to their places, class begins now!" The teacher ordered.

And lesson proceeded as usual.

_Ding, Ding, Ding…_

"Yatta! Recess!" Horio cheered.

"Alright! Sakuno, remember what you promised! You must tell me everything!" Tomoko winked.

Sakuno sighed.

"Hey, hey, Sakuno, mind if we tag along for your lunch-time talk with Tomoko?" Horio asked, eyes glimmering at the thought of more juicy gossip.

"Eh…I-I…well…" Sakuno stuttered.

"No Way!" Tomoko interjected, "If you are there, Sakuno won't be able to tell me the really juicy details!"

Horio sighed. 

"Let's go then, Sakuno chan! I've got a great bento today! It's got your favorite octopus sausages, but I'll trade with you since you are my best buddy." Tomoko winked.

"Ahh…Arigatou Tomo chan." Sakuno smiled meekly.

'Yesss! Octopus sausages! Yum! They are sooo…my favorite!' Sakuno mentally cheered.

"I'll go get some drinks, meet you under the big Sakura tree in ten." Tomoko cried.

"O-ok." Sakuno smiled.

Sakuno felt eyes on her back as she was conversing with Tomoko, but, when she turned back, all she was greeted with was a Ryoma with his cap down over his eyes, looking out the window nonchalantly, and then he stood up abruptly, and went out of the classroom without so much as a look backwards.

'It must be just my imagination…as if Ryoma kun would deem it necessary to look at plain old me…' Sakuno thought, as she picked up both her and Tomoko's bentos, and headed to the designated meeting place.

Little did she know, Ryoma was indeed eavesdropping on their conversation, and has headed to the said Sakura tree.

"Hmm…How am I going to be here without being here…" Ryoma wondered aloud.

"Ah…the branches…" Ryoma, smiled, stuffed his sandwich into his pocket and proceeded to climb up the old Sakura tree.

"Hn, I've got a pretty good view from here, and this branch is kinda comfy…" Ryoma smiled.

Just seconds after Ryoma had settled down in his roost up among the branches, Sakuno appeared.

Sakuno sat down and laid out the lunches as she waited for Tomoko's arrival.

"Ahhh! Sakuno chan! Here! Your strawberry milk." Tomoko said, passing the said drink to her friend as she sat down too.

"Thank you." Sakuno smiled.

"Ne…Sakuno chan, so, how was your date with Fuji sempai that day? I tried to call you a few times before at night, but your grandma said that you are not back yet, and when I tried to call later, you had already gone to sleep." Tomoko pouted.

"Gomen ne Tomo chan, it wasn't deliberate, I was lost…and when I got back I was too tired from wandering around whilst I'm lost." Sakuno apologized.

"No need to apologize, I understand, your sense of direction sucks, it's not your fault. So, what happened with Fuji sempai?"

"Well…he brought me ice-skating and treated me to pizza…and we also took a walk in the park…" Sakuno trailed off.

"And, and, did you hold hands?" Tomoko asked excitedly.

Sakuno nodded.

Tomoko squealed.

Ryoma frowned.

"Did he hug you?" Tomoko bugged.

"Umm…I… well…not intentionally…he did it stop me from hitting the ice…"

"Kyaaaa!!! To be hugged by the tensai! This must be such a great thing! I'm so happy for you Sakuno! Heheh, so…did you kiss?"

"Tomo chan!" Sakuno protested.

"Ooh…you are all red, so you did kiss eh? Wahahaha, this is way too cool! You are soo super lucky Sakuno!" Tomoko gushed.

Sakuno sweat dropped. 'I was turning red with anger…how did that end up being read as embarrassment…'

Ryoma's frown deepen. 'How dare Fuji sempai do that! Wait, why do I care? Could it be that I like Ryusaki Sakuno? Not possible, why would I fall for a klutz like her, who has no sense of direction too…? Ah…it must be the sandwich, it taste bad…' Ryoma thought stubbornly.

"Did Fuji sempai stick his tongue in?" Tomoko queried.

"Eh!? Tomo chan!" Sakuno cried, taken aback by the kind of questions her best friend is asking.

"He did, didn't he?" Tomoko pressed.

Sakuno ignored her.

"Awww…please Sakuno, please tell me, please, please, please, I promise I wouldn't ask any more question after that, I just want to know this, tell me Sakuno, come on…please?" Tomoko begged.

"He caught me off guard…" Sakuno groused.

"It's a yes? He did?" Tomoko asked.

"Oh My Gosh! You can expect nothing less when dating an older guy, they are just so daring, catching you off guard and stealing a kiss! Aahhh…makes me want to get a boyfriend too!" Tomoko squealed.

"So, did you guys…" Tomoko began.

"You did promise that that was the last question." Sakuno interrupted before Tomoko could continue any further.

"Aww…Come on Sakuno..." Tomoko pleaded.

Sakuno shook her head stubbornly.

Realizing that Sakuno's not going to budge on this, Tomoko resumed eating her bento with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was livid when he heard that last piece of news; his eyes bored holes into the sandwich in his hand. 'That's it! I'm never going to get another tuna sandwich from the mini mart, how could they sell this!? It's probably expired too. That Fuji will pay…' Ryoma thought darkly.

The recess bell rang soon after, signaling the end of break, and the two girls hurried back to class, and Ryoma jumped down from his hiding spot once the girls were out of sight, however, he did not return to class, instead he went to the tennis locker room and got out his racket and a tennis ball.

**Tok!**

'Damn!'

**Tok!**

'Him!'

**Tok!**

'How'

**Tok!**

'Dare'

**Tok!**

'He!'

**Tok!**

'I'll'

**Tok!**

'Crush him!'

**TOK!**

Ryoma thought menacingly, whamming the tennis ball hard against the practice walls of the court.

"Echizen! You are in deep trouble with sensei now for skipping out on your classes just now…how can you be playing tennis when you should be in class? Sheesh! You are going to get it now." Horio cried, as he entered the courts for tennis club practice.

Ryoma ignored it, choosing instead to continue his abuse on the practice wall.

"Ne! Echizen! Did you hear what I said!" Horio pestered.

"WHAT!?" Ryoma glared.

"Eh!?" Horio squawked, scared by the look Ryoma just gave him.

"N-n-no-not-hing…" Horio squeaked, backing away from the enraged teen.

"Yo! Echizen!" Momo cried cheerily, as he bounded into the court.

"M-momo sempai, you shouldn't go over there right now…Ryoma isn't himself." Horio tried to stop his sempai.

"Eh? Ryoma's not himself? What do you mean?" Momo asked confused.

"H-he looked like he's possessed, he yelled at me just now when I tried to tell him sensei was mad at him for skipping classes, and the look he gave me was…it was s-scary." Horio said.

"Nya! Ochibi skipped classes? Nya! He is getting bold huh?" Eiji piped up.

"Ah! Kikumaru sempai." Horio greeted.

"Hey, did I hear Echizen skipped class? Is he in trouble with the teacher? " Oishi asked worried.

"H-He is…" Horio said.

"Nya! Now he's done it! Getting in trouble with the teachers when the tournament is so near too! What if he gets suspended for it?" Eiji cried.

"Sssshhh…Kikumaru sempai! He will hear you." Horio cried.

"Why do you sound like you are afraid of Echizen san?" Oishi asked.

"Hah! Ryoma yelled at him and had a scary look when Horio tried to talk to him just now, eh? Horio?" Momo grinned.

"Yea, it's exactly as Momo sempai said" Horio affirmed.

"Scary look? Wahahahahaha…" Eiji and Oishi laughed out.

"Ochibi couldn't be that scary! Shouldn't you be referring to Kaidou instead when you said scary?" Eiji said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Yea that's right, Echizen can look pretty serious at times, especially when he is playing tennis, but he's not that scary…"Oishi agreed.

"Iie! It's true! He looked like he was about to murder someone!" Horio defended.

"Yea, I agree with Oishi and Eiji sempai, you must have been imaging it just now, Horio, take it easy ok?" Momo winked.

"N-no…" Horio protested, but his sempais just patted him on the head.

"Hoiii! Ochibi! Practice is going to start soon! If you are not coming here, Buchou is going to make you run…" Eiji trailed off; silenced by the death-glare he got from Ryoma.

"O-Oishi…Ryoma really looks scary…" Eiji whispered.

Just then Fuji entered the court with Kawamura.

Sensing the presence of his target, Ryoma halted his violence against the practice walls, squeezing the tennis ball tightly in his right hand, cap shadowing his eyes; he strode purposefully towards the tensai.

Fuji sensing a dark aura approaching him turned around, fierce angry golden orbs met sharp blue ones, in an instance, a cloud of smoldering tension and electrifying intensity descended on the courts, all eyes were turned to the two regulars.

"I'll crush you!" Ryoma stated, his voice laced with hatred.

"Likewise here." Fuji replied, his eyes narrowed.

"When I win, you'll leave her alone." Ryoma growled.

"If, you win…but, I won't let you." Fuji replied with equal intensity.

The words were few, but it was clear for them, this is going to be a fight for Sakuno, Ryoma fuelled by the urge to protect the girl from his sempai's forceful advances, and Fuji, the simple need to keep his relationship with said girl. Hence, the match commenced; a match that would be like no ever before, a ruthless battle with great things at stake.

"Twist serve!" Ryoma started, giving his usual ace serve an even greater spin with the rotation he added to the ball when throwing it in the air.

"15-0" Ryoma grinned sadistically.

"Twist serve!" Ryoma cried, doing his ace serve again.

However, Fuji was prepared for it this time; he leaped backwards and sliced the ball back, adding his own spin to the ball. Ryoma returned it, hitting the ball back to the far corner; however, Fuji did his own split-step and returned the shot. The ball rallied back and forth between the two, neither was giving an inch. Then, Fuji lobbed it high into the air, Ryoma let the chance ball go, instead opting to hit it back with a drop shot. Fuji grinned, he dashed to the net, and lobed the ball all the way over to the far end of the court.

"15-15" Fuji gibed.

Ryoma walked to the end of the court wordlessly, picked up the ball, and hit a service ace, a modification of his twist serve, with the combination of the stance of super rising.

"30-15" Ryoma mocked.

Getting into position again, Ryoma replayed his earlier serve, Fuji side-stepped and swung his racket, it connected with the ball, but the spin proved too much, and the ball flew out of the court.

"40-15" Ryoma smirked.

"I see now, you won't get another point from me with that shot…" Fuji whispered. Fuji walked to the end of his court, and bent down low with his arms in a forward cross. Ryoma launched the serve again, and Fuji swept into his famed counter. "First counter, swarrow return." Fuji stated. The ball went in.

"40-30" Fuji whispered.

"Hn. You are pretty good, getting into position first saves you time, and by lowering your stance you let the ball wear off some of the spin before hitting it back…but, this game is mine." Ryoma smirked.

Ryoma went back to his usual twist serve then, sensing the change in shot, Fuji got into position, leapt back and returned it once again. Ryoma countered with a clean shot to the left corner of the court, Fuji returned it, Ryoma hit a straight shot, Fuji did a curve ball, Ryoma dove back and returned it. Fuji lobed the ball again, Ryoma lobed it back, Fuji jumped, going for a smash, but the minute he hit the ball, Ryoma was air-borne, and he deflected the ball right back.

"Game set. I'll crush you." Ryoma challenged.

Fuji's eyes flashed.

The next round started with Fuji to serve. Fuji did a disappearing serve, successfully gaining one point. He followed this with yet another disappearing serve, Ryoma narrowed his eyes, concentrating hard on the ball, he managed to hit it back. Fuji did a drop shot; Ryoma retuned it with another drop shot, taking the play to the net. Fuji was forced to lob the ball, and Ryoma was waiting with his drive B. The two were once again tied. This time, Fuji did a normal serve, and Ryoma returned it easily, Fuji then did a clean shot to the left, Ryoma returned it with drive B, Fuji countered with a swift vertical chop of his racket, instantaneously stopping the current spin of the ball and with the friction of the wind added a slight soft spin to the ball. The ball landed on the net, rolled on the spot before falling onto Ryoma's side of the court. Ryoma was stunned.

"30-15." Fuji said.

The match continued and Fuji did the stunt again. He called the move "Suicide" and like before the ball rolled on the net and fell on Ryoma' side of the court.

"40-15" Fuji stated.

The match continued, the ball rallied a few times between both courts before Fuji did "Suicide" Ryoma dashed forwards, however when the ball connected with the racket instead of bouncing forwards, it bounced backwards and landed on Ryoma's side.

"Game set. You still have a long way to go before you can beat me." Fuji smiled sadistically.

Ryoma glared.

Ryoma started back to his court and hit it off with his twist serve, Fuji returned it, Ryoma, sliced it back, Fuji did a drop shot, Ryoma lobed it back, Fuji smashed it, Ryoma countered with one of Fuji's own triple counters, The Bear Drop, surprising Fuji, and successfully gaining a point. The second ball was launched, and after hitting it back and forth a few times, Fuji pulled "Suicide". Ryoma having anticipated this dove forwards and gave his racket a swift upward vertical cut, causing the falling ball to climb back up along the net and fall over the other side, gaining one more point.

"I've killed your suicide…30-0" Ryoma smirked.

"Mada mada dane…" Fuji threw back Ryoma's favorite phrase back at him.

Ryoma proceeded to fire another shot, however he was stopped at mid-stance, by the stern voice of non-other than Seigaku's Buchou.

"Tezuka Buchou!" The other members greeted.

"Everyone 50 laps around the court. Echizen, Fuji 100 laps." Tezuka ordered.

Ryoma tightened his grip around his racket; he did not like having his match interrupted, likewise, Fuji's eyes flashed. Neither of them budged.

"Echizen, Fuji, 150 laps around the court." Tezuka commanded.

The two's eyes met, and they came to an agreement, putting their rackets away they joined the rest who are running laps.

"This is not over, we'll continue another time." Ryoma said to Fuji as they jogged.

"Most definitely." Fuji agreed.

By the time everyone is done running, club was over, and everyone trudged back to the locker room to change and head back home.

"Nya! Those two are still running!" Eiji cried, when he exited the locker room.

"Tezuka was a bit harsh, dishing out 150 rounds…" Oishi sympathized.

"Nya! But that match was sooo awesome just now right Oishi?" Eiji asked.

"Yup, I've never seen either of them play this seriously before, and the shots they made were really impressive." Oishi agreed.

"Hmm…wonder why they are so serious, and that look on Ochibi just now, something seems wrong." Eiji voiced.

"You are right, the look in their eyes when they were playing, it doesn't look like a normal tennis match just now." Oishi added.

"Nya! If only Tezuka didn't come back so soon, I really wanted to see how this match would go, they were so close; it's the most interesting match ever!" Eiji cried.

"I would like to know the match's outcome too, but I'm glad Tezuka interrupted them, they were playing too seriously, and I'm kinda worried that the situation might get out of hand sooner or later…" Oishi said.

"Hmm…guess you have a point there." Eiji replied.

"I hope Fuji and Echizen could sort out their differences soon, afterall the tournament is nearing, and it's not good to have such tension in the team, it'll affect the performance of the others." Oishi piped up worriedly.

"Nya! Don't worry Oishi, if they still haven't solved it then, we'll just have to give them a hand." Eiji winked.

"You are right Eiji. But, we don't know what the problem is…"

"No problem, no problem, we can ask Inui, he knows everything." Eiji smiled.

Oishi smiled somewhat worriedly.

And the two headed home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think of it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yoz! Sorry I always take so long to update. . But, I wrote a long one, hope this makes for the wait. And THANKS TO ALL THAT HAS REVIEWED! XD really appreciate it! -**

The next morning…

Sakuno woke up early; she went downstairs and prepared breakfast for her grandma and herself. She decided on hotcakes today.

"Ah…you are up already Sakuno?" Ryusaki Sumiere smiled.

"Hai, Obaasan. I hope hotcakes are ok with you." Sakuno said, placing a plate stacked with hotcakes in front of her grandmother.

"Hai, you know I always love your hotcakes." Ryusaki Sumiere said.

Sakuno smiled.

"So…Sakuno, I heard that you and Fuji are dating now." Ryusaki Sumiere grinned.

"Ah…that is not true…" Sakuno corrected.

"Really now Sakuno, you don't have to be shy, Fuji told me all about it, and you guys have been on a date already. I'm really happy for you Sakuno." Ryusaki Sumiere said.

"I-I...That…that isn't it." Sakuno protested.

"Come now, your grandma may be getting on with age, but I'm not so old fashioned, I think that you dating Fuji is a great thing. Fuji is a nice enough guy and he is really exceptional in tennis too, although I always did thought that you like Ryoma, but Fuji is a really good catch too." Ryusaki said.

"Oh boy…not my grandma too…" Sakuno groaned.

"Did you say something Sakuno?" Ryusaki Sumiere asked.

Sakuno could only shake her head in defeat.

'Why does everyone think Fuji is a good catch…? Well…ok he is, but, but, dating someone isn't about a good catch or not…and Fuji, he is a nice guy and all that, but I don't like how he takes things into his hand without even consulting me! I have a mind of my own, I have a say in things, and I WILL make my own decisions! Not let some guy who thinks he's all that just control my life!'

"Oh my, look at the time…if you don't hurry, you'll be late Sakuno." Ryusaki Sumiere said, after a glance at the clock on the wall.

"Hai…" Sakuno replied, as she proceeded to scuff down her hotcakes.

"Ok, I'm off grandma. Bye." Sakuno called out, as she open the front door.

"Ok, you be careful now dear, and don't get lost." Ryusaki Sumiere called back.

Sakuno rolled her eyes. 'Yea…not that I had ever been late for school by getting lost, in fact, I only get lost while coming home, well…because of that…funny nobody seems to notice that though…hm…well…maybe I ought to be a bit late for school once in a while, so that my Great sense of direction would seem more plausible…' Sakuno smirked.

"I see someone is in a good mood today."

Sakuno frowned.

"What are you doing here…?" Sakuno stared pointedly at Fuji.

"To send you to school." Fuji smiled.

"Didn't you hear what I told you yesterday?" Sakuno deadpanned.

"Hmm…nope." Fuji smiled.

Sakuno sighed.

"Seriously, don't walk me to school. You will cause me problems by doing that." Sakuno tried to explain.

"Oh? Hmm… I do enjoy seeing people in trouble."

"Why you…!" Sakuno gritted out.

"Sa…I just want to walk you to school while I can…I really like you Sakuno chan, so much that even I couldn't comprehend…so just let me have my way for a while, I know it's a selfish request, but my love is selfish…" Fuji said, looking directly into Sakuno's eyes.

Sakuno's heartbeat sped up.

"Please…let me walk you to school." Fuji whispered.

Sakuno could only nod then.

'Fuji…he seemed so sincere, I…I…really don't know what to feel about this…at times like this my heart always tend to betray me…why did it beat faster, why do I feel my cheeks turning warm? Why do I feel this way…and Fuji…his eyes…they seemed…so intense, so deep…it's like staring into the ocean, so much is going on, so much under its depths, all hidden beneath the calm of the surface…I want to…I want to see the bottom of the ocean…but am I ready to take the plunge? This is all soo sudden, and overwhelming…I never knew that being loved could bring so much confusion…wonder how Ryoma would feel had he known my crush on him all those years…will he be as confused? No…he probably won't bother much about it, to him, tennis is everything, nothing else matters…yea…I knew it was a one sided love from the start, but yet I persisted, admittedly I am beginning to move on now, but, forgetting a 3 year crush is not easy…but, I don't want to accept Fuji unless I can be sure I can love him back fully…plus he can be a jerk at times…' Sakuno thought.

So caught up Sakuno was in her thoughts, that before she knew it, they were outside her class.

"Sakuno chan, we've reached." Fuji said, cutting into her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…thanks." Sakuno mumbled.

"No problem." Fuji smiled, and pulled her into a hug.

Ryoma glared at Fuji, he had seen how Fuji caught Sakuno by surprise and pulled her into a hug.

Fuji stared straight back at Ryoma, his gaze unwavering.

"Sakuno is mine." Fuji mouthed to Ryoma from behind Sakuno.

Ryoma shot Fuji a death glare, a glare promising pain, lots of it.

"F-Fuji sempai! Let go of me! People are starting to stare!" Sakuno whispered urgently, as she struggled in vain to get out of Fuji's embrace.

Seeing no visible response from Fuji, Sakuno continued, "Fuji…I swear if you don't let go now…I'm going to scream." Sakuno warned.

"Saa…ok then, as you wish Sakuno chan…" Fuji whispered back, simultaneously releasing his grip on her tiny frame.

Sakuno looked around her in a flurry, blushing at all the stares she is getting.

"They are so daring, hugging in school." Someone whispered.

Others nodded in agreement.

Sakuno could only blush deeper.

Fuji patted her on the head and left.

'Damn that Fuji! Now, I'm really going to get it…what the hell is that guy thinking? Hugging me all of sudden like that, and in school too!' Sakuno fumed silently, as she hurried into her class, trying to avoid the stares she's been getting.

"Ooooh…I saw that! I saw that! It's so cool the way Fuji semapi hugged you in front of everyone!" Tomoko squealed.

Sakuno frowned at her best friend's response.

Her eyes met Ryoma's then, and she blushed.

"Don't worry, that guy won't be bothering you for long…I'll see to it that he doesn't." Ryoma stated.

"Huh?" Was Sakuno's ever intelligent reply.

Before she could ask Ryoma further about the comment he had already walked past her to his seat.

"Aaahhh!!! Oh no! I actually fell asleep in class during cleaning duty!" Sakuno cried with a start, throwing the broom back into the cleaning closet, Sakuno grabbed her bag and dashed out of school.

'Oh damn…this time I'm going to be really late! Hooo…I don't think I've ever ran that fast ever…I'm so doomed if I don't reach RADZ soon! Aahh…I still need to change! Where's the toilet! Toilet…toilet…in any case, I think I'll probably need at least 10 minutes to change clothes and my hair…Why the hell did I fall asleep anyway?! All in all, even if I dash there, I'll still be 20 minutes late…damn…Tai is mad enough as it is when I'm 10 minutes late, what more 20? Damn, damn, damn…' Sakuno thought in frustration.

In her hurry, Sakuno collided head on into someone's back, causing her to fall backwards, she squeezed her eyes shut bracing herself for the fall, but the impact never came.

"Huh?" Sakuno blinked, staring up into a pair of golden yellow eyes.

'Wow, such beautiful eyes, reminds me of Ryoma's eyes…' Sakuno thought absentmindedly. 'Wait a minute…Ryoma's eyes?'

Sakuno's eyes widened considerably then, "R-Ryoma kun!" Sakuno cried in surprise, as she jumped up from her previous position of being cradled by the prince.

"Are you ok?" Ryoma asked.

"H-Hai! Sorry about that…and thanks for not letting me fall…" Sakuno said in a fluster.

Ryoma nodded.

Just then, Sakuno happened to glance at the train station's clock.

'Ahhh! I'm really late!' And with that single thought in mind, Sakuno muttered a quick thanks to Ryoma and fled to the nearest toilet.

'Hm…? I thought Sakuno lives near school, why is she doing here? Did she get lost? But, why did she rush to the toilet like that? Maybe I should wait for her to make sure…' Ryoma thought to himself, walking over to the drinks machine to get himself a grape ponta.

Sipping his grape ponta idly, Ryoma stood some distance away from where he last saw Sakuno disappear into.

He waited.

He glanced every now and then towards the toilet, hoping to see the familiar pigtails, but none came as of yet.

"Eh!" Sakuno gasped, retreating hurriedly into the toilet again.

'Why is Ryoma still there? I thought he would have left already…damn…don't tell me he's waiting for me. Gods! Now what do I do! Think Sakuno! Think! Aah! That's right! He won't recognize me like this, since Eiji sempai didn't…but…I feel bad making him wait like that…that is if he's even waiting for me…well…he probably is, since he keeps glancing at the toilet…which is where Sakuno disappeared into…Argh! Maybe I should just leave him there. I AM already late as it is, but, come to think of it, if I go to RADZ now, I probably, no definitely will get yelled at by Tai, and well…if I'm a complete no show, I just Might get fired…well…I could try feigning illness when the time comes, wonder if that would work…Damn! I don't have time to be thinking in circles right now…leave Ryoma there and face Tai's lectures, and risk possible chances of my secret identity being exposed…I mean since I didn't come out of the toilet as Sakuno, and Ryoma didn't see Sakuno leaving and well…he'll probably be suspicious, that is assuming he even gives a damn about Sakuno…the other side of the coin is that I return back to my old self and go meet Ryoma, and risk being fired from RADZ, and possibly kiss my second life goodbye, well…that is if my sickness excuse fails…but, in any case, I guess I could try singing at another club if I really did get fired, and well…Ok…'

Sakuno slammed the nearest empty stall shut and began her transformation back into well, the plain pig-tailed sweet girl that she was supposed to be.

'Ok…now, did I miss anything?' Sakuno thought to herself, as she double checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Transformation complete." Sakuno smiled, finally leaving the toilet.

Ryoma had finished his grape ponta by the time Sakuno appeared from the toilet.

"Ah! R-Ryoma kun…you are still here?" Sakuno feigned surprise.

Ryoma nodded, tossing the now empty grape ponta into the near-by trash can.

"Are you lost?" Ryoma asked.

"H-Huh?" Sakuno blurted, before she remembered that she's supposed to be a no-senses-of-direction ditz, and hurriedly covered with a "Y-Yea, how do you know that?"

"You are quite famed for your ability to find your way around…" Ryoma muttered.

"O-Oh…" Sakuno feigned embarrassment.

"And you sure took your time in the toilet…" Ryoma added.

"Th-the queue was pretty long." Sakuno lied.

Ryoma accepted that without question.

"Let's go." Ryoma said.

"Eh?! Where to?" Sakuno asked.

"Your home." Ryoma answered simply.

Sakuno corked her head to one side, "Why?"

'She looks pretty cute when she did that.' Ryoma thought to himself.

"You are lost aren't you? I'll take you home." Ryoma responded.

"I don't want to trouble you..." Sakuno trailed off.

"It's no trouble; I don't mind walking you home." Ryoma said.

"O-Ok, I-I mean thanks…" Sakuno smiled up at Ryoma shyly, as she quickens her steps to catch up to Ryoma, who was already a good few steps away.

The duo walked on, with Ryoma leading, and Sakuno trailing behind. The walk was silent for the most part, safe for the few short conversations, which are usually a question from Sakuno and a non-committed response from the tennis prince.

In the end, Sakuno gave up trying to make small talk, it obviously wasn't working. How could one have a conversation with someone who only answers with, "Hm", "Um", "Hn" and the longest word "mada, mada, da ne"

For his part, Ryoma was just being Ryoma, and it was in his habit to spin off such answers, he was after all not much of a conversationalist. And faced with the Ryusaki Sakuno, shy and timid as she was, it really didn't come as a surprise that silence prevailed.

"We're here." Ryoma stated, pausing.

"A-ah…s-so we are…" Sakuno echoed.

A stretch of silence then; with Ryoma staring intensely at Sakuno, and Sakuno fidgeting under his undivided attention.

And then Ryoma decided to break the silence, "Why do you like Fuji sempai?"

"Eh!? W-well…I- I h-he…I mean…I…" Sakuno stuttered incoherently.

'What kind of a question is that?! How is one supposed to respond when their 3 year crush dump such a question on them like way out of the blue?! Not that I know the answer to that anyway, oh ya, I don't even like the guy…or do I? too confusing…' Sakuno thought with a grimace. 

"It's ok if you don't want to answer that. Forget I ask." Ryoma interjected seeing Sakuno's troubled expression and incessant stuttering.

"A-ah…it's not that I don't want to answer you Ryoma kun…it's just I don't quite know how to answer that, well…in a way…kinda…you know…I'm rambling n-now ain't I…?" Sakuno trailed.

"You'll better get inside, Ryusaki sensei is probably wondering where you are now." Ryoma said his head inclining towards the neat Victorian house.

"I-…well…thank you once again Ryoma kun. See you at school." Sakuno replied with a bow, before turning to trudge up the few stairs leading to the house she shared with her grandma. She paused before the mahogany doors, spinning on her heels to catch the last sight of Ryoma walking towards the sunset, cap tipped towards the remaining rays of the setting sun.

Sakuno sighed deeply.

'Ryoma…I guess he'll always have a special place in my heart…all those years of crushing on him isn't easy to forget afterall…but I know it's not possible between us…I guess a part of me knows that, yet the other part was still yearning for the fulfillment of a long term one-sided love.' Sakuno thought with a shake of her head before turning the key in the lock and finally entering her home.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? I'm not too sure about this chappy…hope its ok…**


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm trouble - yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble - yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town…_

Sakuno's cell rang…

"Oh shit…it's Tai…" Sakuno groaned when she heard the pre-programmed ring-tone for her boss at RADZ.

Sakuno snatched the cell on the night stand, debating for a second if she should pick up, before mustering up her courage to press the little green button. Instantly, Tai's shouts could be heard.

"SAKRYU! Why did you not turn up for work today!! Do you know the trouble that you've caused me!! To be late is one thing, BUT to not even turn up at all is pushing it WAY TOO FAR! You hear me young lady! You've upset MANY customers, and I had to give out a few free rounds on the house to calm them down! Do you know how much that costs me!" Tai shouted so loudly that Sakuno had to put the phone a good few inches from her ear.

"H-hello…?" Sakuno croaked, and added a few coughs for good measure. "I didn't mean to ya know, I was sick. And I can't s-sinng." Sakuno added making sure she cracked her voice at the word sing.

"…" Silence at the other end, Tai considering the new information and debating if it's true.

"It's t-true." Sakuno intoned. Finishing off with another bout of coughs.

"You'll better not be lying to me now…" Tai grumbled, he wouldn't put it pass the girl to lie and feign illness.

"Damnit Tai!" Sakuno squeezed out between her fake coughs. "I have the god damn doctor's bill with me! If you want to see prove! You can pay for my medical bills while your at it!"

Another pause. No doubt Tai was deliberating this thing over.

'Please let him believe me already, please let him believe me and leave it at that…I don't know where I'm going to get a doctor's bill from if he wants to see it. Let Tai just believe me.' Sakuno chanted mentally.

Sakuno coughed again.

"Fine, I'll believe you for now. But, you could have called earlier to let me know so that I could get a replacement, and we can avoid all those hassles and unhappy customers! You should have enough sense to…" But he was cut off by Sakuno.

"I'm sick, my mind's not working well enough for me to think. So, could you let me get some rest already…the sooner I recover the sooner I can go back to work." Sakuno deadpanned.

"Alright, get some rest." With that Sakuno flipped her phone shut.

'Whew…that was a close one...glad that was settled...now I can rest in peace.' Sakuno heaved a sigh of relieve before flopping down on her bed, and she was about to fall asleep until her grandma came into her room.

"Sakuno dear did I wake you?" Grandma Sumiere asked.

"No grandma, I was just lying down for a while." Sakuno replied.

"Well dear…I have something important to tell you. I have to leave here for a while; a dear friend of mine is in the hospital…" Grandma Sumiere trailed off.

"O-oh dear…I'm sorry to hear that…I-I understand, I'll take care of the house while you're gone." Sakuno assured.

"Well…about that Sakuno…I'm not comfortable with the idea of you staying alone…and I had taken the liberty to get…well…a friend of mine to take you in…"

"What!? B-but…" Sakuno cried; shocked by the news.

"I know it's a shock and I understand your reserves with living with someone else, but it'll put me so much more at ease to know that there is someone who could look after you while I'm gone…"

"B-but, I can take care of myself, I am old enough…a-and I would hate to impose." Sakuno spluttered.

"Please Sakuno, do it for me? Put your old grandma's heart at ease while she's away ok?"

"I-I…" A deep sighed, "Who am I staying with?"

"Thanks dear, this means so much to me." Grandma Sumiere smiled, drawing Sakuno into a hug.

Sakuno could only grimace inwardly at the idea of living somewhere else.

"You'll be staying at an ex-student of mine's. Echizen Nanjirou has agreed to let you stay with them. And yes dear, it's Ryoma's place."

Sakuno's eyes widened to two big saucers.

"No Way." Sakuno shook her head in disbelief, to which her grandma only nodded matter-of-factly.

'Crap…I'll be staying at Ryoma's! Not that it's a bad thing… I just don't know how I'm going to live through this, I'll probably die…I mean I still blush when I'm with Ryoma, if I'm going to be staying with him too…oh my god…and what if he finds out that I like him…oh no…I mean a part of me is eager to be able to see Ryoma 24/7 to see him in his normal clothes, eat what he eats, see what he spend his free time on when he's at home and all that…but there's also the other part…and I wonder if Ryoma's going to be ok with a classmate staying at his house…not to mention…'

"Sakuno, I think you'll better start packing, I'm leaving tomorrow evening, and I will be sending your things there in the afternoon or so." Grandma Sumiere piped up.

"A-alright…" Sakuno replied in a daze.


End file.
